


sea of moments

by tmiconan



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love my two boys together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmiconan/pseuds/tmiconan
Summary: In the quiet world of Pelican Town, most things are routine: the competition between Joja Corporation and Pierre, sleeping before 2am, the same faces around the town for the past 5 years, until a new farmer comes in and complicates Sam and Sebastian's relationship.





	sea of moments

**Author's Note:**

> I love this game way too much, and I've just been reading Sambastian pics for the past few months. This is gonna be my first fanfic AHHHHH and because of my love for this game and music, each chapter is gonna be from a particular character's perspective and the title will be a song i enjoy. :)
> 
> This chapter’s song is High On Humans by Oh Wonder!

Year 0 • Winter 26

It was a dark and chilling Friday night in the quaint town of Stardew Valley. To anyone on the outside, our town would seem small, microscopic even, and recently abandoned. Almost every light in the town had been turned off and apart from the occasional rumble of thunder, the streets screamed of silence. Yet, in the Stardrop Saloon, jazz music filled the evening air and the shop was bustling. In the corner of the saloon were three long-standing friends huddled around a pool table, separated from the clamour of the outside world.

“How are you this bad at pool?” A chuckle escaped my lips. Smirking at my blond haired best friend, Sam standing opposite of me, I toss my cue stick over to him, “and how did you even forget to bring your own cue stick?” Ever since Abigail, Sam and I had made this little corner in the Saloon out hangout place on Friday evenings, Sam had decided to buy his own lucky cue stick. It probably hadn’t brought him any luck, considering how badly he had been playing for the past couple of years.

“I...uh...was working on some songs before I got here.” His face flushed crimson red, staring at the cue ball with newfound interest.

 _Shit, what happened?_ Having known Sam for almost 8 years now, I knew he was lying. I glanced over at Abigail, only to notice she had gone back to playing Journey of the Prairie King. I made a mental note to offer him a smoke later on, after Abigail had left. _It must be serious or he wouldn’t be blushing and lying about it, and it must be something really personal if he doesn’t even want me or Abigail to know about it._ Glancing up, I realised Sam had reverted back to his usual cheery self, sipping a Joja Cola placed next to him.

“Seb, I need to go to the toilet. I’ll be right back.” Sam blurted out loud, before rushing off to the toilet. Puzzled, I turned to Abigail. “Hey, do you think Sam is fine?”

“Huh?”

“Abs, were you not listening just now? Sam just lied to our faces,” I muttered.

“Hold on, there are 5 imps coming towards – shit! Well, I just lost.” Abigail threw her console up in frustration.

“Abs, I’m serious. Sam seemed really weird today. He’s even worse at pool than usual and he was dodgy when I asked him why he forgot to bring his cue stick.”

“Holy shit, sounds like someone has a crush on little Sammy over there, being all so caring and concerned for him,” Abigail teased, smirking.

“Shut up! I’m just… worried for him. That’s all. He’s my best friend,” I glared at Abigail.

Choking on air, Abigail replied, “are you ok, Sebby? You don’t sound ok.”

Rolling my eyes, I decide to ignore her and head over to Gus to order a mug of beer. “Gus, one beer please.”

“Here you go son.” From across the counter, Gus slid a fresh mug of beer over to me as I headed back to the pool table. Passing by Mum and Demetrius, Mum waved her hands mid-dance and gave me a huge grin.

“Sebby, don’t come home too late!” She shouted over the blaring jukebox music. Demetrius, with his hands around her waist, swooped her up and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheeks. Mum blushed, and I decided to hurry back to my table.

“Holy fucking crap.” Abigail shrieked out loud, motioning for me to come over.

“What?”

“You know that chat Mayor Lewis forced us all to join so he could spread important news more easily?”

“Don’t even remind me about it. I don’t even talk to half the people and they all reply with stupid emojis and extra shit.” About a year ago, Mayor Lewis had requested everyone in the community, apart from that weird guy living in a tent, to join the TeleApp Chat he had made. But about a month later, he had accidentally sent a raunchy text asking Marnie to meet him in his house at 1am dressed in a pink bra. Everyone in the community pretended they forgot about it, but we all had a good laugh about it.

“Remember the Oh Marnie, can you wear a pink bra. You’re going to be my only duty tonight.” I gagged, “Yoba, the worst part was when he added a wink face to the end.”

“And then the Lewis, wrong chat!” Abigail laughed.

“Yeah, wait but what happened? The chat’s been quiet for weeks now.”

“Lewis just sent something.”

“I swear if it’s a dick pic this time —” Abigail and I snickered.

“Nah, apparently, there’s going to be a new farmer moving in next week from Zuzu City. You know that old abandoned house we used to go to a few years ago? Yeah, they’re moving in there.”

 _Why the fuck would anyone choose to live in Pelican Town?_ I had been saving up some money to finally escape this shitty town and move to Zuzu City where I wouldn’t have to deal with Maru and Demetrius’s bullshit. I couldn’t tell Abigail this, though. She’d ask me way too many questions and I didn’t think we would still be close friends after I moved. “Sounds cool,” I lied.

“I hope they’re cool, and not like Alex or Haley. I can’t stand them.” Abigail said.

Shrugging, I went back to my beer, only then realising Sam had been gone for 10 minutes now. _Shit, did something happen to him?_ I didn’t know why but I felt particularly worried for Sam today, and much more caring than my usual self. I’d usually be telling dick jokes and roasting the hell out of him, but today, for some reason, I couldn’t. Maybe it was because he had shared that Kent had been gone for over a year and hasn’t replied. Or maybe it was because —

“Hey guys, sorry I couldn’t find the toilet. Turns out there isn’t a toilet at the Saloon anymore so I had to go somewhere else,” chirped Sam, emerging from the backdoor with a Joja Cola in his hand.

“What do you mean the saloon has no toilet now?” Abigail asked, her eyes still glued to the console.

“Gus said he removed it to make space for some store room.”

“Oh. By the way, Sam, your boyfriend here wants to know why you were so sad.” Abigail smirked, her eyes still glued to her console.

 _I’m going to fucking kill you Abs._ Glaring at her, I felt Sam snicker and laugh, “Were you worried about me Sebby?” _Oh Yoba, I desperately wanted to dig a hole out of this situation and just retreat to the comfort of my basement._

“Fuck no, I was just kidding,” I glanced at Sam, who was giving me a disbelieving look before turning back to face the pool table. “Sam, you’re up.”

“Can’t we just play a different game? You’re already going to win!” Sam replied, exasperated.

“Not my fault that I’m good at handling my own stick,” I said smugly. Sam giggled, and I heaved a sigh of relief. _There. He’s back to being Sam._

“Is that a confession?” He winked.

“Why do you wanna know?” I smiled, raising an eyebrow at him, enjoying the blush that came across his face.

“Fuck you,” Sam laughed, walking over to try his hand at Journey of the Prairie King.

Placing the cue stick down, I sat down on the couch and decided to scroll through Snapgram, in awe of designs and artwork put up by my favourite designer ConcernedApe. _How is he so good at this, I’m such a failure compared to him._ I sighed, thinking about my earlier disastrous attempt at drawing S. Sans, my favourite character in Solarion Chronicles: The Game. Ever since I had moved into Pelican Town and found out that the blond haired boy was also an avid fan of Solarion Chronicles, we bonded over our love for this game in the dim night of my basement room. If Sam hadn’t played the same game, I probably would have hated him at first sight. Yoba, I still remember the first day we met…

* * *

 “Dude, watch out —” I heard a voice squeak out. I pried my head up from my phone, staring up in shock at a blond-haired, tall guy looming over me. I had always been short compared to the other guys in my previous town, but here I was, staring up at the guy who had almost crashed into me with his skateboard.

“Fuck. Look where you’re going next time,” I muttered, trying to avoid his gaze. I stuffed my hands back into the safety of my hoodie pockets and turned to walk away, seething at the sight of this unknown guy a head taller than me.

“Shit, I’m really sorry,” He hung his head in shame, not daring to look back at me.

For a moment, I contemplated whether to ignore him or to shrug and get going, but mum’s words had stuck with me — “Sebby, you have to make a friend in this town ok. We just moved in and I don’t want you to just mope around all day and be alone. Please.” Mum and I had just moved into Pelican Town, and already I could feel the entire town staring back at us, wondering who the hell we were. I had promised mum to make a friend, but only to get her off my back. And it wasn’t like it would matter anyways. All my friends I’ve had have left me within weeks, and even if I were to make a friend in this Yoba-forsaken town, mum would just be pleased about it and after weeks, I could stop hanging out with them and lie to her that I still had friends. I grunted quietly, wondering if this blond-haired freak would want to put on a charade of being friends for several weeks. He probably would, I thought, glancing over at the ridiculously bright clothes he was donning, which was more often than not a sign of him being an outwardly and friendly person. I shrugged, “it’s alright.”

“You’re the new guy right? I’m Sam. I’m sorry I almost bumped into you. What’s your name?” He said warmly as his lips curled into a smile.

“Sebastian.” I said, deadpanned.

“Hi, Sebastian!” He reached a hand out, waiting for me to reach my hand out and shake his. _Fuck, I hate this idea already, maybe I should just find someone else to be my fake friend._ But before I knew what was happening, my right hand fumbled around in my pocket before pulling itself out to shake hands with Sam. My phone dangling dangerously out of my pocket, fell to the floor in a loud clang before I got to shook hands with him.

“Let me get that for you,” he smiled, reaching down to the ground to help pick my phone up for him. And then, he froze. A gasp escaped his lips.

“Is that...S. Sans the wizard?” He broke the silence, a huge grin spreading across his face.

Before I could even say anything, he had gone on and squealed, “You play Solarion Chronicles too, shit! I’ve been looking for someone to play this game with but everyone else in this town doesn’t care about games.”

I froze. Solarion Chronicles had been my favourite game and I had always wanted to play it with a friend, and here he was, a skateboarding, tall, overly optimistic guy playing the same game I played and a potential fake friend for weeks.

“I… uh… if you don’t mind, we can… we can play it.” The words escaped my mouth and before I knew what was happening, he nodded his head and his infectious energy started to spread.

“Yes! I’ll go over to your house later, it’s the one near the mountains right? I’ll pop by later and we’ll play. See you Sebastian!” And with that, he skated away, turning back to look and smile at me.

_Maybe, just maybe, he’ll be more than just a fake friend._

* * *

“Earth to Seb, Earth to Seb. Yo, are you there?”

“What?” I shook my head, blinking my eyes in confusion at Sam, who was now standing over me, his foot tapping impatiently.

“Dude, it’s time to go home. It’s 12 already!” Sam spluttered, looking at me incredulously, “Abigail left after you straight up ignored her. What were you even thinking about?”

“Uh, nothing,” I mumbled, shuffling my feet and making my way towards the door. I fumbled around the jacket pocket, looking for a cigarette. _Fuck, where are they?_

“If you’re looking for your cigarettes, I’m not gonna give them back till you tell me what you were thinking about,” Sam smirked behind me.

Turning around, I snapped back at him, “no. Just give them to me.”

“What were you thinking about Seb?” Sam asked, his smile vanished and replaced by worry.

“Nothing.” I mumbled.”

His eyebrows furrowed, “dude, just —”

“Why do you care so much Sam. It’s nothing, really.” I growled, shaking my head.

“Because I’m your fucking friend and you were just sitting there stoned for Yoba knows how long!” Sam shouted back as he moved closer towards me.

“Just… it was nothing really. Anyways, you were also bothered by something just now…” I continued.

“What?”

“What were you doing before you came here? You lied. You weren’t making music.”

“Nevermind, it was nothing,” Sam glanced back at his feet, his face tinted pink.

“If you say so,” I shrugged, snatching my pack of cigarettes from Sam before walking back home.

“Sebby?”

Keeping my silence, I ignored Sam and increased my pace, lighting the cigarette in my hand. _That feels so good._ The cigarette in my mouth, the smoke rushing into my lungs, the quiet of the town as I sighed, a slight smile forming on my lips. _I had enough human interaction for a day and I really did not want to talk to anyone, not even Sam, for possibly the next few days._

“Text me when you get home, ok?”

I wanted to ignore his words, ignore the care and concern in his voice, ignore the way he looks at me with worry when I laugh about my anxiety and suicidal thoughts, ignore the way he calls me his best friend in the universe. But I can’t. Instead, I murmur, “K.”

_Because Sam is more than just a fake friend._


End file.
